


April 18, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos started to exchange scowls when they viewed another Smallville villain threatening a general store owner's life.





	April 18, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl and Amos started to exchange scowls when they viewed another Smallville villain threatening a general store owner's life before they went to protect him from her.

THE END


End file.
